Combat de Princes
by Natswel
Summary: Un jour, on finira par se détruire.
1. Combat de Princes

Combat de Princes

Prisonniers du regard de l'autre, nous nous faisons face, baguettes levées. Cette poignée de secondes semble durer des heures mais j'ai conscience que l'adrénaline dans mon sang est seule responsable de cette illusion. Je peux te détailler à loisir. Ta main tremble. La mienne aussi probablement. Tu parais sûr de toi. Parais seulement car moi, tu ne peux pas me duper, je te connais trop bien. Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir et, en ce moment, ils sont emplis de peur. Tu sais que je t'ai démasqué alors tu m'agresses à coup de mots, comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire.

- Potter. 

Tu craches mon nom. A ton sens, c'est déjà une insulte. Je ne réponds pas, j'attends la suite. Tu vas me faire mal. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je m'y prépare, même si je sais cela futile. On n'est jamais prêt face à toi.

- Ça fait quoi de perdre la dernière personne qui faisait partie de ta famille ? Hein Potter ? Ça fait mal ?

Sirius. Tu vises juste, comme à chaque fois. Tu guettes une réaction qui ne vient pas. Je reste stoïque. Je garde le contrôle.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tes parents ne t'ont-ils donc jamais appris la politesse? Oh mais non, que je suis bête. Ils sont morts.

Un rictus mauvais déforme tes traits tandis qu'une larme de rage s'échappe de mon œil, roulant sur ma joue avant de s'écraser par terre, ne laissant plus aucuns doutes sur ce que je ressens. Traîtresse.

- On pleure Potter ?

Ton expression indéchiffrable jure avec ton regard triomphant. Tu jubiles. Mon poing se serre. Ma rage atteint son paroxysme. Je sens que je vais craquer. _Bientôt._

- Et après Potter? Tu vas aller chialer dans la barbe du vieux débris ou raconter à ce gros balourd de Hagrid que le – tu prends une voix d'enfant qui sanglote – mé...mé...méchant Malfoy te...te...te fait des misères?

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

Un murmure, rien de plus. Mais un murmure sans équivoque, une promesse de représailles.

- Tu es pathétique l'orphelin.

- Pas autant que toi, sale fils de Mangemort.

Mes yeux sont plantés dans les tiens, ils ne les lâchent plus. J'aimerais tant qu'ils soient des couteaux. Des lames qui crèveraient tes yeux orage. faisant mourir ce sourire narquois qui semble ne jamais devoir te quitter.

Le jeu des mots est fini.

L'atmosphère devient électrique.

La danse commence. 

Un éclair jaillit de chacune de nos baguettes. Aucun n'atteint sa cible. Je ne sais même pas quel sort j'ai lancé, je suis comme en transe. On se regarde en chien de faïence. Il nous faut moins d'une poignée de secondes pour repartir au combat.

Les sorts fusent. Essentiellement mineurs ou défensifs. Mais ça ne nous suffit pas, ça ne nous suffit plus. Les impardonnables ne sont pas de mise, pas encore. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je perds totalement le contrôle sous tes yeux inquisiteurs. La raison m'abandonne. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain. Je veux que tu souffres, que tu cries ta douleur, je veux que tu t'agenouilles devant moi et que tu m'implores d'arrêter. Je me suis changé en un animal assoiffé de souffrance. Ta souffrance.

Mon corps sait comment me satisfaire et il ne demande même plus à mon cerveau de le guider. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, ma langue se tortille. Un mot, un seul, et un éclair rouge sort de ma baguette avant de te percuter de plein fouet.

Tes yeux sont exorbités, ton sourire se change en grimace douloureuse – enfin – alors que tu prends conscience des milliards d'aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans ta chair et de tes os rongés par les flammes. Tu écartent les bras. Tes jambes cèdent. Tu es à ma merci. Un sourire appréciateur se dessine sur mon visage. Tu te roules en boule. Tes hurlements amplifient mon plaisir. Une seconde d'inattention, ton calvaire s'arrête. Il ne te faut pas plus pour retourner la situation à ton avantage et pour lancer à ton tour ce même sortilège impardonnable. 

Mes traits se tordent, mon sourire s'efface. Je ne suis plus devant toi. Je suis aux pieds de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Ils se délectent de ma douleur – comme tu te délectes de la mienne et moi avant toi - et je hurle, ma voix se brise, les larmes inondent mes joues. Le cimetière redevient forêt et je me rappelle où je suis vraiment. Cette étincelle de lucidité me permet de murmurer un stupéfix avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mes yeux dans les tiens.

_Un jour, on finira par se détruire.  
>Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.<em>

FIN


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Rien n'a moi, tout à JKR.

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: T


End file.
